This qualitative descriptive study will use an ethnographic approach to explore the integration of yoga into conventional type 2 diabetes care from the perspective of individuals engaged in self-management. The study aims are to: 1) describe the experience and perceived therapeutic effect of incorporating yoga practice into diabetes self-management; 2) identify perceived facilitators and barriers to regular yoga practice in the context of diabetes management; and 3) explore the therapeutic rationale for the treatment of type 2 diabetes from the perspective of the yoga instructor. Individuals living with diabetes and yoga instructors will be recruited from yoga studios and integrative health clinics in three metropolitan areas in the western US for face-to-face in-depth interviews. Participant observation will take place at sites of yoga instruction. Interview transcripts and field notes will be analyzed using qualitative content analysis. Knowledge gained will provide insight into the participant experience and facilitate integrative diabetes management. [unreadable]